nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spike Strip
A Spike Strip is a mechanical device equipped with metal spikes along its top designed to puncture a vehicle's tyres. It first appeared in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit. Spike strips in the ''Need for Speed'' series have mainly been used by the police but can be also be used by Racers in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010). ''Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit'' Spike strips are used to stop speeders in their tracks in the PlayStation release. The Spike strips are used if the speeders fail to pull over or outrun roadblocks. Their purpose is the same in the PC version, but players who play as the cops can deploy them manually. ''Need for Speed: High Stakes'' Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit, but players as cops can request for them. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit and Need for Speed: High Stakes. Players can blow out their own tyres with their spike strips in the PlayStation 2 release but can not in the Gamecube, Xbox, and PC releases. The helicopter can sometimes also drop barrels with spike strips in the PlayStation 2 release. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' Spike strips are only used by the police and can only be found in roadblocks once the player has reached Heat Level 4. Players will come to a stop if they puncture all of their tyres. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed: Most Wanted although players can continue to drive after all four tyres have been punctured, although all control and speed will be effectively lost. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed: Carbon. ''Need for Speed: World'' Spike strips serve the same purpose as in Need for Speed: Carbon although players can repair their tyres with the Run Flats power-up. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) Spike strips appear in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) and function differently from Spike strips in previous games, slowing down and damaging vehicles instead of blowing up tyres. Both Racers and Cops can use spike strips and have them upgraded. Police helicopters can also drop a series of spike strips when called. Players are not immune to any spike strips and can damage their own vehicle. Spike strips are dropped using a device equipped on the rear of a car. They have lights indicating which team released them; red for Racer and blue for Cops. *Level I — A single device is dropped from behind the vehicle, and deploys itself a few seconds after being dropped onto the road surface. *Level II — A longer and wider strip, called The Shredder, is deployed. It is 50% wider and 30% longer, and deploys the moment it touches the road surface, dramatically increasing its deployment speed. *Level III — An MDLS (Multiple Device Launching System) is equipped and allows for two Shredder strips to be deployed. HP2010Lvl1Spike.jpg|Level I Spike Strip HP2010Lvl3Spike.jpg|Level III Spike Strip ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) Spike strips appear in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012). Spike Strips can be deployed by Heat Level 5 FCPD Chevrolet Corvettes as well as appear at roadblocks. Players can reinflate their tyres by using either the reinflate tyres mod or by driving through a Knocking Brothers repair shop. NFS13 2012-11-25 09-40-34-771.jpg|Corvette Z06 Interceptor Roadblock with Spike Strip MW2012 Spike Drop.jpg|Spike Strip Being Dropped by a Corvette Z06 Interceptor Trivia *Players can use the rear-view mirror to aid where they plant their spike strip. *Spike strips will not make contact with the tyres of a tailing vehicle if it is exceedingly close to the rear of the car. *Spike strips are most effective on straight or narrow roads as their expansion properties will make them difficult to avoid. *Spike strips slide after deployment and could catch up to a player that is braking. *Higher speed vehicles will have a generally higher chance of hitting a strip due to understeer. *Players can deploy spike strips during a crash. *Releasing a strip in the clear section of a roadblock can be strategic against rivals and racers. *Police and traffic vehicles in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Need for Speed: Carbon, Need for Speed: Undercover, and Need for Speed: World are not affected by spike strips. *In Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010), spike strips only last for a few seconds before disappearing. Hitting a strip or jamming it also causes it to disappear. *The Spike Strip is called Spike Belt (スパイクベルト) in the Japanese localised release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). *Originally, in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, the spike strips were going to be introduced at Heat Level 3, as seen during one of the trailers. Video Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Cop Weapon - Spike Strip|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Introduction - SCPD) Need for Speed Hot Pursuit Racer Weapon - Spike Strip|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Introduction - Racer) Category:SCPD Category:Equipment